Imperial Moon
by Anaiya
Summary: Lying forgotten in the ruins of a Silenced kingdom, an entity awakens, seeking the justice for treachery onced faced. An ancient voice calls out for the fogotten soldiers to once more awaken and strike down the usurper Moon.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: **_

_ Shroud in the cover of a thick silvery fog, she ran…_

_ With each passing step, the muscles in her legs screamed in protest. There was no time to worry about that, the only thing that mattered to her was getting away. Terror coursed through her veins, which alone would keep Tsukino Usagi running until her body finally gave up. Oh, but she was exhausted! Her heart pounded like a hammer on an anvil. She felt her strength slowly start to fade away from her._

If only I could reach my broach…_she felt the familiar weight of the object. Trying to touch it was like trying to grab smoke; her hands just went right through it._  
…it was hopeless.

..she was completely helpless.

_ Everything was beyond her control. All she could do was keep her legs moving, and she would escape this nightmare. She would escape; she just had to. The wind behind her picked up, she felt it on the back of her neck. With it, came a voice that whispered, _'Why do you run, little princess? Do you flee because you are afraid?' Yes,' _it mused,_ 'you are afraid. I can sense your fear.'

_ Startled, Usagi lost her footing and fell, scraping her knees on the way. Moments that seemed like hours passed with her just staring in shock confusion. The reality of the situation soon became clear. Frantically, she darted her head around in each direction in search of the voice._

There was no time.

_ Getting off the ground proved difficult, her whole body ached. She would be sore come the dawn. Despite the pain, Usagi laughed. There would be no morning. She was here for eternity. That was if she didn't get far, far away._

_  
_ But what was the point?_ Her mind inquired. _There was no hope for a doomed soul.

No. Not yet.

_ With a desperate haste she continued at the same pace before. It was not her time to die. Not yet. Not now. And not here, whatever 'here' actually was._

_After being subjected to the torture she put them through, Usagi's legs finally gave up. They simply went limp, causing the girl to be completely helpless. Sprawled on the ground._

_Usagi did not know whether to laugh or cry—she wanted to do both. The irony! She was going to die._  
Not without a fight.

_ The voice was back, whispering in the stillness of her mind. _'I found you.' _So familiar. She knew if she listened closely, she would be able to remember._  
Just listen…

_ All thoughts were shattered when unseen ice cold hands gripped around her throat as nails dug deep between her skin. Blood dripped down her neck, it took all the effort in the world not to scream out in agony. 'I will not cry,' she told herself when the tears welled up in her eyes. _'_I will NOT cry!' The pain felt like an iron was scalding her skin._

"Be at ease,' _the owner of the voice tried to sound soothing, but Usagi was in no position to be comforted. _'I won't have to kill you for I have no desire to end your life. You see, I have the power to keep you in my Nightmare for eternity. Or I could do that as easily as send you back to your bed and this will be all a bad dream.'

A bad dream?

"_What do you want of me?" She heard the echo her voice cry out.  
_  
'The Silver Crystal,' _the voice breathed in reply._

_In an instant, Usagi was overwhelmed. Ghostly strings entwined her heart pulling her, calling her to obey. Tears streamed down her face as she felt her will fade away. Just a bit longer and she would give in to everything and anything that was asked of her._

Anything.

_ Through all of this, she abruptly found another emotion: anger. Push her, pull her, she was no servant to do the will of anyone. The anger squeezed itself into a hard knot and she clung to it._

_She would never surrender the Silver Crystal to the hands of this malice being! "I'll never serve you," she hissed. "The Silver Crystal will never be yours."_

_The grip around her neck tightened but for a moment, then released. The stench of decay lay thick around her. Then did Usagi see her surroundings: she was on the Moon._

_ A figure looked over her, shroud in a cloak of shadows, she could only make out two ice cold eyes that bore into her soul._

_"_It will be mine. Whether you live or die, it _will _be mine, Serenity." _A hand reached out and ripped through her._

_The world around her faded…_

_She was dead._

With her body covered in a thick layer of sweat. Usagi sprang from, her dream. Taking in the familiar surroundings of her room, she sighed with relief. Even though she saw herself safe in her bed, her surroundings seemed surreal; the only thing that seemed real to her was the images her mind projected only moments ago.

Only then did she realize how cold she was. _As cold as those hands…cold as ice. _

"It was only a dream," she murmured to herself. Dreams had no way of hurting you, besides, she had many nightmares with her being killed countless times by Tau Ceti, Pharaoh 90, Queen Beryl, any many others. Why should this nightmare of a faceless woman be any different? She laughed, hoping that hearing he own voice would break the spell the dream still had on her.

"Luna?" Usagi called out, hoping the black feline would reaffirm her thoughts on her topic of concern. Unfortunately, Luna did not respond.

Sitting up in bed, Usagi looked around the room, when her eyes settled on the window, two of her worries were solved; the reason she was cold was not because of her dream, but rather the window being carelessly left open. Luna must have escaped and went on a walk.

Throwing back her covers, she stalked over to the window and promptly closed it. If Luna wanted to get back in, there was no reason she could not take full advance of the cat door in the kitchen Usagi herself installed—if she got mad, she would just point out the fact that she did not want to get a cold when spring just begun.

Yes, Usagi thought, all was well with the world now. It was just a dream and when she would go back to bed, she would dream of more pleasant things…Like Mamo-chan, for starters.

Smiling at the thought of her beloved Mamoru, Usagi happily dashed for the bed, eager to welcome all dreams about him. Halfway there, a warm substance slide down her chest. Holding it up to examine what it was, Usagi's eyes widened.

Blood.

Switching the light on, Usagi studied her reflection in the mirror. Exactly ten gashes surrounded her neck, just like finger marks.

"It was a dream!" Dreams couldn't hurt you. Examining the gashes more, she could see that though they were still bleeding, the wounds seemed to be healing. That was impossible!

With no other option, she flung open the window. "LUNA—!" She wailed, having no regard for anyone who she woke by her shouts. Calling Luna one more time, something appeared in the corner of Usagi's eye: the moon. Looking up at it, she recoiled; instead of it glimmering silver, it shone with a deep scarlet hue. It was not the kind of moon dubbed a sailor's moon, but rather its deep color reminded Usagi of the color of blood.

- - -

Being Guardian of Time meant she stood apart from time itself, for in her world, there was no time. Thus, she was doomed to watch every single event that could possibly unfold with one minor variable. Most of all, she knew when the timeline shifted, it was only natural to expect with the Sailor Senshi present, but this…

This was not supposed to happen. If this course of time continued, she saw the future for the world.

Though out the streets of Crystal Tokyo, people screamed in terror as visions of the dead came to life. The world around them shifted, with towns melting into the earth. Worst of all, a new monarch stood in place, wielding the power of the Silver Crystal. New Senshi stood in place as tyrants much like their queen, with everyone else cowering at their feet as they danced to the turns of the new queen like puppets. Sailorpluto was rarely afraid, but seeing herself and the other Sailor Senshi groveling at the new queen's feet, pledging fealty to her chilled to her marrow.

There had to be something she could do. But alas, Sailorpluto had crosses the threshold of time to many times in the past to intervene with events. The only resolve she had was to sit and pray for the Senshi to rise up and destroy the new malice to the Earth.

She thought that until the Guardian of Time had a visitor she assumed was long dead—only she alone could grant the freedom to safely travel across Time once more. After all, she was the one who damned her to this fate, so it was only natural that she could save her.

"We have delayed long enough, Pluto," as she remembered, the visitor's voice remained melodious, but the heavy mists in the Corridor of Time drowned it out into a faint hiss.

Being a lover of physics, Sailorpluto knew that this action would cause a reaction perhaps greater than the original action; crossing time would only triple it because even beings that existed outside of time were affected by this law, as well.

With the Time Staff in hand, Pluto and her visitor stepped through the Time Door. When it closed behind her, Pluto knew when they were to enter this period of time; all knowledge of the future would fade away and be replaced. Such was the consequence for her action. '_Good-bye, Small Lady.'_

Duty above love. Duty above honor. Duty above all else. That was the oath the made the day Princess Persephone of Pluto became the Time Guardian, Sailorpluto.

_Duty above all. _

- - -

_ For so long have a been subdued by the line of the Moon. It was Selenity who brought the destruction of the Silver Millennium._

_  
The red moon is an omen that means a storm will begin soon…_

The silence mocked her. It mocked the what was and should still be the greatest kingdom of all. By right, this kingdom was hers!_ How long has it been since the first descendant of Selene has been locked in the darkness, hiding from the light and only to survive in the Dreamworld?_ Hope. In the darkest hour of despair, there was always the slight glimmer of hope. She was now free. Free from the prison!

_ The red moon…never before has an omen ever been so true. _


	2. I

Chapter One: The Silent Interlude

On a normal night, Luna would not find herself wandering around the streets of Tokyo, especially on such a chilly night. But, tonight was different. A series of unpleasant dreams rose her from her slumber, and alas, here she was.

Even though the freezing blasts did a fine job numbing her joints, the cold failed to void her mind of all thought. Thus, her troubles sill existed. It had been well over one year since the defeat of the Dead Moon Circus; history has told her that a peace this long could only mean the advent marking the rise of Crystal Tokyo. While it would truly be a blessing, Luna knew far too well that both Usagi and Mamoru were much too young and inexperienced to handle the pressure of being monarchs.

However, Luna also did not want to wish more enemies would attack Earth. Just a few weeks before, Usagi admitted that this was the happiest she had ever been, even before awakening as Sailormoon. That filled her with an inner peace, she was instructed to watch over the princess in the queen's place, ensuing her life would be happy. Knowing that she had fulfilled her queen's which made Usagi's carefree, yet excessively stubborn nature easy to deal with. An imitation of a smile spread across the feline's face. Well, she thought, _for the most part at least. _

Just then, did she realize that she had been zoning out and had to redirect her thoughts back to the topic at hand; this was not the time to be caught in fanciful daydreams! Luna was never the type of cat to let things happen while she just sat back and did nothing. So she brought up her concerns to Artemis, and true to his laid-back nature, he calmly explained that everything was in fate's hands, and there was nothing she could do about it. Countless times she was chided and called a ruthless harridan. She sniffed, she would have to be a harridian if anything ever was going to get accomplished.

Minako used a phrase to describe both her and Artemis. What was it? Oh yes, while Artemis was the "good cop," she was the "bad cop." No one would be so careless if they did not remember Queen Selenity's last words before her memory was erased.

Pausing, Luna cast a wayward glance up at the moon, hoping to find some answers to he dilemma in its soothing silver light. Instead, a scarlet hue glared back to her. Luna stared blindly at the crimson moon, pondering what this all could mean. Then it hit her as she sprinted down the street. It was Queen Selenity's warning: "When the world is at peace, your fate will be destruction."

- - -

How dare she belittle her, she was the leader of this team!

Most people would consider Elemental Champion Quintessence beautiful with her coppery skin color, which greatly contrasted her lavender tresses that reached to her thighs. Anger marred the beautiful face, with her golden eyes having a glint to them that made her look half crazed.

Instead of reprimanding that fool, Elemental Champion Quintessence strode briskly down the once was beautiful corridor. Although the Dark Side of the Moon remained undisturbed while the Silver Millennium was destroyed, time had taken its toll to erode the intricate sculptures and marble. Now, all that was left was rock. When she approached her destination, Elemental Champion Quintessence pushed open the doors to the throne room with ease. Frequently, the other Elemental Champions voiced complaints that the doors were far too heavy, especially now. Fools. All of them were fools.

Without fear of her queen's wrath, she entered the room. Why should she knock, or wait for permission to enter when it was she who had been summoned here? Instinctive, her eyes locked on the throne on top of the dais. Thereupon, her queen sat. Instead of awaiting Elemental Champion Quintessence's arrival, her queen was already entertaining Zincite, who properly had his head bowed. He was a tall man, which is what Elemental Champion Quintessence liked in a man; the muscular build was and added bonus, which meant he was strong enough to keep up with her. Zincite's eyes were a deep thoughtful purple, quite similar to her own, but while Elemental Champion Quintessence preferred her men to have fairer hair, Zinctie's was jet black, covering his one eye, greatly contrasting his pale complexion. While he would be a fun toy, nonetheless, her Queen claimed him as her plaything for the time being.

However, all her Queen's court knew that his heart belonged to a woman long dead. A woman he forsaken during the invasion of Earth in order to save his own life. There, he pledged fealty to her Queen. He was a traitor, and whatever treatment her Queen was giving him, it was fit for his sin.

To cover up the fact that she was eavesdropping, Elemental Champion Quintessence studied the floor. Even after all this time, the tiles remained silver, each engraved with a single line that ran inside the edge like pieces of a puzzle fitting all together so intricately. One may have attempted to count the tiles at one point in time, but not her.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Instead of sounding angry, it seemed that her Queen was rather…amused? Her Queen's voice was musical, and unless you had to listen to it for as long as, Elemental Champion Quintessence, it could be called almost beautiful. "If I wished to have the Silver Crystal, it would be in my hands at this very moment." Elemental Champion

Quintessence raised her eyes a bit to see her Queen lean back in her throne. "Now, as for your concerns about the Sailor Senshi being alerted by the scare I gave their princess." A certain glint entered her eyes as she continued. "Good. Let them come and know that the true Queen reigns."

"Forgive me for questioning your motives, my Queen" Zincite said humbly. That tone suited him somehow, the Elemental Champion thought.

"Well I am glad you understand," her Queen replied dryly. "You are excused, Zincite.  
The man rose from his kneeling position, when the Queen added. "You will also wait for me in my chambers." If she didn't know any better, Elemental Champion Quintessence would have guessed she saw Zincite flinch. Perfect. Let him pay for his treachery..

"As you wish it, my Queen," replied Zincite hollowly before he exited the room.

When the doors closed behind him, her Queen ordered her to approach the throne, which Elemental Champion was quick to oblige. "I have a mission for you," the Queen announced. "We must incapacitate Selenity's Sailor Senshi without rendering them completely useless." As the Queen gave her orders, the woman who called herself Elemental Champion Quintessence's expression did not change. She had her orders. She was the perfect assassin.

Soon the blood of the lesser princess flow.

- - -

Minako shook her head as she examined Usagi's neck for the final time. During the lunch break, the blond insisted that each girl have a look. When no girl found any trace of scratch marks, Usagi only insisted harder. "I don't even see a scar, Usagi," Minako said, shaking her head one final time.

When she saw the pained expression in her friend's soft blue eyes, Mianko quickly changed her answer. "ACTUALLY! Now that I am looking more closely, think I can see a little red mark." Minako's face broke out into a wide grin, "Oh my, Usagi! Did Mamoru give you a hickey?" Instead of grinning back at her friend, Usagi's face flushed modestly.

"You found out her dirty little secret, Mina-chan!" Makoto snickered. "Look at her blush!"

Usagi's head snapped towards the direction Makoto was sitting it. "I'm not blushing!" Her tone of voice held no amusement. Only then did the girls realize that Usagi wasn't blushing out of embarrassment. "It…" She began, "it was there! I know you think I am making this all up, but I am not." The only person who remained quiet through this whole ordeal was Ami. "What do you think, Ami-chan?"

Setting down her lunch, Ami gathered her thoughts. Yes, Usagi thought happily, Ami was thinking of a logical explanation of what happened last night. Leave it to Ami! "You are under stress, Usagi," Ami explained, barely making eye contact with her friend. She lowered her voice and continued, "with all the battles that we faced, it must be very taxing on you, which is finally taking a toll. I'm sorry, Usagi, but I think you may just be having night terrors."

During the exchange, Minako busied herself with eating her lunch. "Wait, nigh tremors?" She asked raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Oh…got'cha!" Minako said with a solemn nod. "What are those?"

"Back when my parent's were divorced, my mother often complained of them. During that time, I did some research," Ami explained. "Night terrors are subjective; they can be caused by trauma, stress, or even anxiety. The common symptoms are what Usagi stated; sweating, confusion, hysteria—."

"SHUT UP!" Usagi protested. "I am not hysterical! Her uncharacteristic display of anger stunned the small group to silence. She shut her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from escaping. "I know what happened," Usagi quietly continued once she regained her composure. Quickly, she bites her lip to keep it from trembling.

Rising, Makoto put a comforting arm around Usagi's shoulder. "We know something happened," she told her. "However, we cannot get paranoid from one dream. I know for a fact that shadows can play tricks on you all the time."

"Makoto is right," Minako chimed in. "There is good news in all of this!"

"Is there?" Ami questioned.

"Of course," Minako replied with a smile. "Even if you were bleeding, at least we know you are not a necrophiliac."

Ami's face took on a greenish hue as if she were going to be sick. Despite herself, Usagi chuckled. Poor Ami's eyes were as wide as saucers! "Are you sure that is the right word, Mina-chan?" Ami asked weakly.

"Yeah," Makoto agreed. "You see, a necrophiliac is someone who…" As she whispered in Minako's ear, the blonde grew more and more flustered.

"Whoops…" She stammered, "I meant to say hypochondriac."

Makoto rolled her eyes. "So you to mean to say Usagi is someone who fakes illnesses?" She asked in jest.

"I suck at this medical mumbo jumbo," she muttered. "What's that thing called where your blood doesn't clot?"

"Hemophilia?" Ami offered.

"Right! At least we know Usagi-chan is not a hemophiliac. While we are on the subject of words and their meaning…" As her friend trailed off, Usagi smiled to herself. They were right, she was over-reacting. Maybe she just scratched herself, and instead of blood, it was really sweat? Yes, that had to be it!

Tonight was Wednesday, which meant it was studying at Rei's. Then, it would be the Crown Arcade for some fun. Well, maybe first, Usagi decided, she could treat herself to a milkshake and a quick video game—after such a hard day and all.

Usagi was sure Rei wouldn't mind _too _much. With that choice, Time's flow shifted. Destruction would only follow.


	3. II

Chapter Two: Deliverance

Today was far warmer than usual, so then why was she shivering? Hino Rei wrapped her arms tightly around herself to ward off the cold. Swaying slightly in her step, she walked even slower. Her head felt like it was filled with fog, but she had to get to the shrine before everyone else showed up. Pushing away the weariness she felt, Rei trudged along in the direction of home. The fog she felt in her head grew even more dense as her body temperature dropped significantly. Vision blurring, the only option Rei had was take a small break until the feeling subsided.

By the time her sweaty palm touched a ridged hollow of the tree, a veil feel over her vision. Gasping, the sign of Mars burned brightly on her forehead as she spoke:

"The First Born has awakened from the seal caused by her deceit, with vengeance she seeks. Strike down will she, the Rabbit of the Moon and Spirit of Fire. Time turns. Its warder twists the Key and those who were never meant to be will return to restore those that were and now are naught. Awaken, shall they as strife reigns upon from the quarreling mourners. Their tears will cease when the sacrifice of Three is made. She Whose Radiance is Brighter Than Day shall return as the moon aligns itself with its true heir to rid the land of the usurp. Only then, will the first eye open in waiting of the True Trinity."

The world went completely black as images formed in front of her face, each appearing and disappearing so rapidly, it was hard to tell what they were, and most importantly what they meant. All Rei could make out were twins that somehow could never meet or the world would be forever lost in shadow. There were visions of lightening surrounding all of her friends—the bolts growing even more fierce around Minako and Makoto, or at least she thought it was them. Out of a lightening came a girl who only caused the bolts to grow in size. Worst of all, she saw the moon eclipsed in shadow. Rei was told how the destruction could be stopped, but none of it made sense to her, and was all a blur. There was one thing for certain:

"The hour of bloodshed us upon us."

Eyes shooting open, Rei gasped for air. She blinked repeatedly to try to clear the black specks that danced across her vision. "Interesting language, Hino-san," a mocking voice purred. Looking up, she stared straight into one of her classmate's dark auburn eyes. With her porcelain doll face framed by dark brown hair, and long bangs, Kanna Kuroshi could have been considered to be very beautiful if she lost her smug disposition. Now, a cool smirk played about her features. "Do you mind telling me what you said?"

Did she sat something just then? Searching her memory, all she could recall was walking home when she was overcome by a dizzy-spell, then…

Stomach churning, Rei instinctively leaned forward, retching. How did she get on the ground?

Kuroshi quickly jumped up from the ground and backed away from her classmate. "Next time warn me before you do that," she snapped and looked distastefully down at her shoes which narrowly skipped disaster.

Wiping her mouth, Rei shot Kuroshi a dark glare, "what are you doing here, anyway, Kanna-san?" Her tone was perhaps a bit harsher than she would have liked. Of course, Rei was never too thrilled with Kuroshi in the first place, so she wouldn't lose any sleep over it. Mentally she laughed, as if she would lose sleep over anyone.

However insulting Rei was, it only seemed to amuse Kuroshi. "Well aren't you just sugar and spice today, Hino-san," she remarked sarcastically. Her tone became more serious as she gestured to one of the two bags she carried. "I was actually looking for you," she held up one of the satchels and handed it to Rei. "You forgot this," she explained, "so sensei asked me to track you down and give it to you."

Quickly, Rei grabbed the bag out of Kuroshi's hand and examined it. Sure enough, it belonged to her. "Thank you, Kanna-san," she said. "I really just forgot this?" .

Kuroshi frowned slightly, her cool manner almost gone. Almost. "You should go home and rest, Hino-san," she said. "Would you like me to make sure you get home all right."

"Thank you for you concern, Kanna-san," Rei told her placidly. "But I am fine."

Kuroshi's auburn eyes studied her classmate; Rei wished she would not look at her anymore. Averting her own eyes, Kuroshi sneered, "you were always such a bitch, Rei. Well, suit yourself; can't say I didn't try to be nice." With that, Kuroshi pivoted and headed in the opposite direction.

Rei's anger flared at that comment. _She _was the bitch? Rei wasn't the type to hold grudges, but since the day she met her, Rei always had a sickening feeling about Kuroshi. It was unexplainable; there was just something about her that sent a shiver up her spine. Just what was she insinuating by saying that Rei was speaking something when she found her? Calming herself, Rei knew it didn't do any good to be angry. Kuroshi was a very conceited girl, and a well known liar to boot.

"Rei-sama?" Rei mentally cringed at that name, but turned around to face a group of girls. At one point, they would have been called her best friends. However, that time was long past.

"You look happy," her one-time best friend, Hisoka commented as she walked besides her.

Next to her, Aoi snickered, "personally, whenever I am doing talking to Kanna-san, I always feel so refreshed," she said dryly.

"Geez!" Hisoka remarked. "That's right. Sensei asked her to return your bag," looking at Rei, she asked nonchalantly, "is anything missing?"

"I didn't check," Rei replied, resigning herself to socialize and not be rude. "I don't peg her as the type to steal."

Her contribution to the conversation just incurred her to more unwanted attention. "Are you feeling all right, Rei-sama?" Aoi asked. "I have some aspirin in my purse if you want any. Or is it cramps? I think Keiko may have something for that since she is also on her period."

Keiko's face flushed. "Aoi!" She shrieked as she he hit the back of her friend's head with a notebook. "Why would you tell anyone that?"

Hisoka laughed then leaned towards Rei, "we think it's the mood swings," she explained with a coy grin.

The remainder of the walk was spent idly gossiping. As soon as she reached the Hikawa Shrine, she politely excused herself to climb up the massive stairs. "She was certainly in a sociable mood," Aoi remarked.

"That's probably because you scared her off," Keiko chided as she playfully swung her notebook once more.

- - -

Closing the door behind her, Kuroshi lazily kicked off her shoes and hung her school bag up on its proper peg. "I am home," she called. Receiving no answer, Kuroshi only shrugged; it wasn't unusual for her to be home alone. It didn't take an expert to know that her father was a very distance man, not saying more than a few words to his daughter at a time.

Most girls would have not taken a lack of a father very well. However, her housekeeper sufficed as a parental figure well enough.

Making her way to her room, Kuroshi paused at her father's study momentarily. Who knows if he was home after all. Sometimes he was so caught up in work he detached himself from the rest of reality. Not hearing any sound, she promptly opened the door to her room, and stepped in.

There, upon her bed, sat a cat whose fur was a few shades too light to be called silver. The cat's eyes reflected wisdom and knowledge no feline could ever hold; it was like looking into the eyes of a human. Perhaps more peculiar was the shape of a crescent moon on her forehead. Instinctively, Kuroshi's eyes were always drawn to it.

About one year ago, Phoebe had appeared to her, telling her of tales of a time long past known as the Silver Millennium, where peace had reigned throughout the entire galaxy. The cat greatly emphasized the soldiers protecting it, more specifically, the warriors who served the Queen of that age. She also went on to tell her how Kuroshi was amongst them, destined to lead them all. As farfetched as that seemed to be, somehow, despite herself, Kuroshi believed. A great sorrow passed before Pheobe's too human eyes as she intoned, "it is time." Kuroshi could only nod in reply.

"Then I accept."

A soft glow emitted from the moon mark on Phoebe's forehead. Slowly, the light engulfed Kuroshi. Eyes closing in a trance, she saw before her a woman shroud completely in darkness, beckoning her. Reaching out towards her, Kuroshi tried to grasp her outstretched hand and with it, it's power. The light that now filled her being barred her way. It guided her towards a blazing inferno with powers much weaker to that of the shadows. As soon as she took hold of the inferno, it split into two separate entities.

Slowly, opening her eyes, Kuroshi saw a wand floating before her. Moving to touch it, she gasped as her fingers grasped around the warm metal; a surge of energy went through her entire being. Holding the wand up she called out, "Sol Celestial Power…Make up!" After those words left her lips, Kuroshi was engulfed in a flame that somehow did not burn her to a crisp. Her school uniform changed to a black sailorfuku. A black skirt with a red stripe at the bottom appeared with a shimmer. Long dark red bows appeared that were much longer than any other Sailor Senshi's. The collar was the same shade as the bows. In the center of the bows on her chest, sat a deep red gem. Upon her forehead, there was a silver tiara and sitting in its center was a gem the same color as the broach.

Studying her reflection, Sailorsol's blood ran cold. She felt like an outsider who was wearing someone else's skin.

- - -

Peeking in what was known as the 'meeting room,' Rei rolled her eyes. It was so typical of Usagi to be late. Knowing the rest of her friends, if Usagi fell behind, they all would. Times like this, she wished so desperately she could attend Juuban with the rest of the girls. Once before, she had went to her father in hopes that he would let her attend a public school with the rest of her friends. When her petition was turned down, her grandfather told Rei that she must accept the things she cannot change.

Even if she _had _accepted it, that never stopped it from hurting. As much as Rei hated to admit it, she felt excluded from the rest of the Sailor Team for such a minor reason as not going to the same school. Exiting the shrine, Rei picked up the broom. Somehow, her meeting with Kuroshi had left her with an unsetteling feeling. Instead of dwelling on it, Rei began sweeping to pass the time before everyone showed up.

Sometimes Rei wished instead of being attuned to the energies and auras around her, she could do something more useful for life outside of being a Sailor Senshi. Like the ability to levitate objects for example. She and Yuuichirou joked that they could sit down and have a nice refreshing drink while they waved their arms, getting chores done.. "Easy pay," as he called it. She grinned slightly at the thought of the former shrine hand. When the new school year started, Yuuichirou went off to college. The day he left, he sheepishly presented Rei with a pitiful half bouquet of Casablancas and a soft kiss.

That was the last she heard from him. Everytime she grew close to a man, he always left--her father, Kaidou, Mamoru, and now--

"Excuse me," a quiet voice behind Rei said. Looking up, an exotic looking woman wearing an almost militant uniform stood before her.

"Yes?" Rei asked as she put down her broom. "May I help you?" Despite her strange attire, the woman was a potential customer. Phobias and Demois darted past her and started to squawk and circle the area as if they were defending her. It took her all day, but Rei finally understood what the vibes she had been feeling meant. Now it was too late.

- - -

"Rei is going to KILL us for being late!" Usagi wailed as she frantically dashed up the steps of the Hikawa Shrine.

Behind her, everyone else was trying to keep with with the blonde. ""I believe that the correct terminology would be that Rei will kill YOU for keeping us at the arcade for so long," Ami said, wheezing loudly between words.

Usagi came to a sudden stop causing Makoto to nearly run into her. "How is it my fault that we are late?" She demanded.

After regaining her footing, Makoto placed a friendly hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Well," she began. "You did challenge Ami to a Sailor V game."

"And lo-ost!" Minako chimed in with a grin.

"So did you," Usagi reminded her. When she felt herself grow angry, this time Usagi did not feel guilt. How could her friends be so cruel? No, she was not over-reacting, she knew she wasn't.

"Oh yeah," Minako said innocently. " That's right..."

"You are still dawdling behind?" Luna snapped as she and Artemis came up from behind them. "You shouldn't keep Rei waiting like this."

Something seemed to kick in Usagi's head as she bolted up the remainder of the steps. "Rei is gunna KILL US!"

- - -

Michiru let the wind blow aqua hair about her. Times like these, she couldn't worry about trivial things such as vanity. Her dark blue eyes stared forward at the sea as she listened to what it had to say. Unlike Mars' cryptic visions, Michiru prided herself in her ability to comprehend the sea's meaning.

But not today.

With a gentle flash of light, The Deep Aqua Mirror appeared in Michiru's hands. "Tell me," she said softly. "What does the sea want me to know?" The glass began to changed into different colors before it showed her the answer she sought. Satisfied, the images slowly faded and once more, it became a simple mirror. Looking into the glass, she caught a reflection. Abruptly, the mirror faded from her hands. "Setsuna," Michiru whispered.

The green haired woman only nodded solemnly. "It would seem you know all I needed to tell you," she said. "It's good to see you again, Michiru. Even if this isn't under the best circumstances." Behind Setsuna, Haruka could only smile sadly.

It seemed that their time of peace would be over. They would have to become Senshi again.

- - -

Transforming into Sailormars only caused the woman to smile sympathetically. She gave her a look a mother might give to a child she was about to discipline. Her smile faded as soon as she heard Usagi's frantic wails. "If it were up to me, you would live," the woman said simply. She yanked Sailormars by the hair, forcing her violet eyes to lock with her own golden ones. "The lesser princess shall know justice," she hissed. "Tell her that when you see her next." Holding out her palm, a white energy gathered...

Sailormars' eyes widened at that. "Pressing her palm against the woman's chest, she channeled her energy into a spell. "Mars Flame--"

"REI!" Usagi screamed. Running, she pushed her friend out of the way.

Falling on the ground, Sailormars could only watch helplessly as the energy meant through her ripped trough her friend. "Usagi-chan..." She wanted to look and reach out for her friend, but the self-satisfied smirk on the strange woman's lips confirmed her worst thoughts.

Standing up, Mars gathered her energy once more. "Burning Mandala!" She shouted. It was too late. The second attack from the woman knocked Sailormars on the ground. Feeling the last amount of energy drain from her, Sailormars' unifrom melted away.

With her mission completed, Elemental Champion Quintessence teleported away before the remainder Sailor Senshi could even notice she was there.

-

Sailormecury scanned the shrine grounds with her mini computer. "I can't pick up any source of negative energy," she explained as she frantically keyed the buttons in hopes of finding something

"Forget it!" Sailorjupter yelled from Rei's side. "Help me stop the blood until the ambulance gets here."

"Who could have done this," murmured Sailorvenus. Feeling at Usagi's neck, her eyes widened. "There's no pulse!" She gasped.


End file.
